memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Typhuss Reveals His Identity/Prologue
Everyone is at the main conference hall at Starfleet Command as Typhuss is in the back pacing about as his wife Kira walks up to him. Are you sure you wanna do this? Kira asked as she looks at him. He turns to her. Yes, I need to tell my friends and everyone else Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. You're taking a huge risk Kira says as she looks at her. He looks at her. I almost lost B'Elanna's friendship a year ago because of this, I need to tell the truth, to be able to look my friends in the eye and its the only way I will be able to look at myself in the mirror, I have to do this, Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. B'Elanna walks up to them. B'Elanna, what are you doing here? asked Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. I'm here to support my friend and commanding officer B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thank you, you told me to be truthful to my family and friends, B'Elanna Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. Yeah I did B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Kira looks at him. You nervous? Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. A little, some people in Star City know I am vigilante like Mayor Emily Pollard and some SCIS officers, I am a deputized vigilante Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Typhuss walks out and goes to the stand and speaks to the Starfleet officers. I need to tell the truth, something I have been keeping secret and hiding for 13 years Typhuss says as he looks at them and Julia Donovan. She nods at him as he continues. What secret have you been keeping Admiral, care to tell us and Starfleet Julia says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Now, this is going be a little difficult, so stay with me, I'm Red Arrow Typhuss says as he looks at Julia. You are the masked vigilante that has been operating in Star City, working with Team Arrow and you have been seen in New Gotham City working with another vigilante team, the Birds of Prey and saving people in both cities Julia says as she looks at Admiral Kira. That is correct, I am a hero Typhuss says as he looks at Julia. Admiral Martin shows up. It's true Typhuss is Red Arrow he's a hero he's been keeping this planet safe not only from the Borg, the Xindi, Lucian Alliance, Wraith, and the Der'kal but people that are outside of the normal range Admiral Martin says as he looks at the Starfleet officer and Julia Donovan. Julia looks at him. I also work with the law and SCIS as a deputized vigilante Typhuss says as he looks at Julia then at John. Julia speaks to Admiral Martin about knowing his friend's secret. So you knew about your friend's secret Julia says as she looks at Admiral Martin. Admiral Martin turns to Typhuss then to Julia. Yes I did know about his secret he asked me not to tell anyone about it Admiral Martin says as he looks at her. Typhuss chimes in. This press conference is over, thank you for coming Typhuss says as he looks at them. The news reporters wanting to know more as they walked into the back. How do you feel now Typhuss? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I don't know, its out in the open now Typhuss says as he looks at John. He pats his back. At least it's off your chest John says as he looks at him. He nods. Yeah, well I have to go to talk to some friends on Voyager Typhuss says as he looks at John. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira to Voyager, beam me up Typhuss says as he talked into his combadge. Typhuss is transported to Voyager.